


Enough

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Autistic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fibro Cecil, Fluff, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when one is just sad and nothing can do anything to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

“I just want to see you smile…”

Carlos’ heart broke a little at Cecil’s words. He looked over at him and he sighed, reaching out to take his hand into his own. “I know you do,” he whispered. “It’s just…sometimes I don’t feel like smiling all that much,” he confessed.

“Is it because I did something wrong?” Cecil asked.

Carlos shook his head. “You could never do anything wrong that I wouldn’t tell you so we could find a way to fix it,” he promised. “I just…have days where I feel sad. It’s not because of you or anyone else.”

“Are you sure?” Cecil asked.

“I’m sure,” he promised.

Cecil considered this, toying with the end of his ponytail before letting it go once more. “Is there anything I can do for you while you’re feeling like this, darling Carlos?” he finally asked.

Carlos considered for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. “Stay with me?” he offered. “I like spending time with you. Even if we don’t talk or do anything. Just having you with me is enough.”

Cecil smiled and nodded, slipping out of his wheelchair and onto the couch beside Carlos. “I can do that,” he hummed.

Carlos smiled, resting his head on Cecil’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered.


End file.
